1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a three dimensional image display device and a method of displaying a three dimensional image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of display device technology, a display device which can display a 3 dimensional (3D) image has drawn attention, and various methods of displaying the 3D image have been researched.
In general, 3D image display technology represents a 3D effect of objects, using binocular parallax that is the most important factor for recognizing the 3D effect at a short distance. That is, different 2D images are observed by the left eye and the right eye, and when the image observed by the left eye (hereafter, referred to as “left eye image”) and the image observed by the right eye (hereafter, referred to as “right eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are recognized as a 3D image having depth perception converged in the brain.
3D image display devices utilize binocular parallax, and include a stereoscopic type 3D image display device, which using glasses, such as shutter glasses and polarized glasses, and an autostereoscopic type 3D image display device, which does not use glasses. Instead, the autostereoscopic type 3D image display device includes an optical system, such as a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier, in the display device.
The autostereoscopic type 3D image display device may display the 3D image by receiving 3D image information, or display the 3D image by a rendering method in which the 3D image is made by instilling the 3D effect in a 2D image by considering external information on a light source, a position, a color, and the like. The rendering method includes a method in which 2D image information and depth information is received and then the 3D image is made based on the 2D image information and the depth information.
The autostereoscopic type 3D image display device displays images so that the images may be recognized in a plurality of views for observers that are positioned at various angles.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.